


Concentrate on what sorry

by Basicalllybarbie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gigolas - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Road Head, its really dangerous, shy leggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicalllybarbie/pseuds/Basicalllybarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school au<br/>Leggy insisting he's a better driver so Gimli distracts him while he's driving and a very red face Leggy has to attempt to explain to Thrandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentrate on what sorry

Gimli met legolas in the parking lot where he was leaning over his unnaturally shiny Mercedes. Gimli hated how pretty the car was but he supposed it suited legolas nicely. His hatred for the car mostly stemmed from the fact that while he had his licence he was never allowed to drive. Legolas was always insisting that he drove after the one time Gimli had driven and his precious car had broken down. Legolas also insisted that his driving was reckless and dangerous but Gimli just wrote that off to his stuck in the mud nature. So hence forth it was always Legolas who drove them to school.

Gimli walked up behind legolas slowly appreciating the way his leggings clung to his shapely ass, making a sound of appreciation in the back of his throat before creeping up behind up. Gimli slid his hands around his boyfriends hips and lightly ground against him causing a soft moan to fall from his boyfriends lips before Legolas turned to scowl at him, a blush clear across his cheeks. Legolas smacked his arm as he turned to face him and Gimli stepped back a smirk on his face.  
"We are at school" he hissed crossing his arms across his chest  
"Mm but you just looked so inviting leaning over the front of the car like that, could help myself really" Gimli laughed leaning into to him to whisper in his ear using his arms to trap him against the car.  
"I was thinking just how nice you would look in the same position but without the clothes"  
He purred as he licked the shell of his ear. Legolas let out a quiet moan before flushing an even darker shade of red  
"o-oh will you stop that" he stammered  
"Stop what princess? I'm barely touching you" Gimli said nibbling lightly against his neck just behind his ear before trailing off down his neck.  
"Get a room!" Kili shouted from across the parking lot causing a laugh from Gimli who turned to flip him the bird.  
"Like your any better Ki" he yelled back with a laugh turning back to a mortified legolas  
" oh Come on then let's go home and maybe we can finish what we started".  
He smiled pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend lips before freeing him and going over to his side of the car. 

Legolas could not get his blush to leave his cheeks after Gimlis little performance in front of the car. He was lucky he didn't have to move far from where he was standing to the car door because he was sure that his erection could be clearly seen through his pants. He had a very love hate relationship with Gimlis ability to rile him up with next to no effort. Gimli wasn't normally one for PDA and it posed the question as to where it had come from. He glanced over at his passenger and noted that he was still smiling and even humming a tune to himself.  
"Your in a good mood" he said curiously  
"Mm you could say that" he replied evasively  
"But more importantly I do have a brilliant idea though"  
"And what might that be? A challenge?" He replied his eyes glittering  
"Of course a challenge, how else can I keep you interested." He laughed  
"Since you always tell me how much of a good driver you are and how it's impossible to distract you, I have thought of the perfect way to test that theory" he said huskily the sound doing nothing to help legolas in his current state.  
"Oh and what might that be?" He asked his voice a little breathier than usual  
He turned his head to look at his parter only to start at how close Gimli had gotten  
"I'm going to try and distract you and you simply need you too Concentrate on the road Legolas. we couldn't have you having an accident now could we" he said as his hand sliding up legolas' thigh to stroke him through his pants. A shudder ran through legolas but this time he kept his eyes on the road. "Rules are if I win I drive if you win you can have anything you like"  
"Anything?" Legolas panted  
"Anything!" Came the whispered response  
Gimli lazily stroked legolas through his leggings enjoying the fact that he was already so worked up. "Wait until he sees what I have planned" he thought wickedly to himself as he watched legolas try and concentrate on the road. When he was sure legolas was mostly focused on the road again he freed the hard length of him from his trousers his thumb rubbing circles over the sensitive head as he continued. Adjusting his position he leaned forward until he could lean over legolas' lap his mouth hovering just over his cock his tongue quickly flicking over the drop of pre cum resting at the head.  
"What are y-you.. O-ohhhh" he moaned as Gimli took his head into his mouth sucking gently as he tongue flicked over the slit. Encourage by the sounds Gimli took more of him into his mouth slowly bobbing his head up and down as he hollowed out his cheeks sucking gently at him. Legolas began to be more vocal his breaths coming in sharp pants and breathy moans which had Gimli picking up his efforts and working his tongue along the under side against the thick vein there. 

Legolas was losing his mind, he was never a reckless driver or even a distracted one, but Gimli was thoroughly ruining that. Actually at this point in time Gimli had thoroughly debauched him but he wouldn't give in so easily yet. He had a vice like grip on the steering wheel and he could see the tendons in his hands straining over white knuckles as he attempting to hide his responses to Gimlis ministrations. It was taking every Inch of his will power not to look down and appreciate the sight or to lose his fingers in Gimlis fiery red mane as he bucked his hips into that sweet mouth. The tight wet heat of Gimlis mouth was getting to be too much already and he couldn't stop the twitches and aborted thrusts of his hips. As with every time Gimli knew exactly hero to send him over the edge despite his best efforts to keep a level head.

 

One of Gimlis hands crept back and began fondling his sack as he renewed his efforts taking Legolas in all the way to the back of his throat and sucking hard. The sharp intake of breath in response had him humming in response which only drove Legolas higher. He licked and sucked at him barely noticing the speed changes as they moved through different parts of the town. Another particularly firm suck had Legolas tossing his head back slightly and moaning aloud as his hot seed jetted down the back of Gimlis throat. His release causing his body to tense and his foot to press down on the accelerator. As the car rocketed forward he heard a crunch as he smacked his head against the steering wheel the movement sending legolas deeper into his throat as his finished causing another violent shudder from him. Gimli quickly sat up when he realised what had happened not realising he had spilled some of his hard work down his chin. He blanched at the situation thinking "God forbid we get caught doing that".

Legolas had thought he was safe managing to stop at the traffic lights just as his orgasm shot through his body and he emptied himself into Gimlis hot, talented mouth. How wrong he was, his orgasm shot through him with such force that his foot slammed down on the accelerator causing them to slam into the car in front of them. The impact caused Gimli to take him further down his throat sending aftershocks through his body spilling some of his seed before Gimli quickly pulled back. Legolas quickly fixed himself before jumping out of the car, his face white as a sheet with only a hint of a blush still present on his cheeks, to check on the other driver.  
"I'm so sorry, I had a muscle spasm and it causes me to press down on the brakes" he lied to the blonde man in the car in front of him. Legolas began apologising and gave the poor guy his insurance and contact details after checking that he was okay. After ensuring that the man was okay he slid back into the car and covered his face with his hands.  
"Did he see us?" Gimli asked nervously  
"No thank god! But my father is going to kill me for this, he already thinks your a bad influence, he would probably just die if he actually found out what we were doing" legolas blanched  
"Oh my god how am I going to explain this to him" he squeaked looking at Gimli with wide eyes only to immediately start laughing hysterically.  
"What is it lad?" Gimli asked  
"You have uh some uh you know.. In your beard" he said blush returning as he continued to laugh  
Gimli reached up and pulled the mirror down only to start laughing himself as he wiped it off with a tissue he found in the centre console.  
"Can't be leaving any evidence now can we" he said with a wink  
"You tell no one about this!" Legolas said accusingly as he started the car again  
"Oh come on! It's not often that I best you in something, you have to let me celebrate my victory" he whined playfully.  
"My name will go down in the history books as Gimli giver of blow jobs so good you'll have a car accident" he said puffing his chest out in pride causing legolas to give him a serious look.  
"Oh alright, I swear on my beard I won't brag about this to anyone but you!"

 

Later that evening a scarlet faced Legolas apologised for damaging the car and explained the accident as just that an accident. He told his father that his legs had simply been tired and sore from a hike he and Gimli had taken on the weekend and that it was a muscle spasm. Thranduil was furious and immediatley blamed Gimli for being a distraction to Legolas and his driving which only worsened his blush. Thranduil ranted and raved and explained to him that legolas would be paying for the damages and would write the other driver a formal apology for his bad behaviour. As soon as his father was done yelling he raced back to his room and locked the door behind him. He braced himself against the locked door and sighed heavily.  
"Probably wasn't a good night to sneak in then was it?" Came Gimlis rumbling voice from the bed causing Legolas to jump.  
"Your incorrigible" Legolas said with a laugh before getting up and walking over to stand in front of where Gimli was seated on the bed.  
"I just wanted to make sure you didn't get into too much trouble" Gimli said guiltily  
"It was mostly my fault. I mean the gods don't bless everyone with talents like mine" he laughed  
"Oh well why don't you put your 'talents' to use then and stop talking" Legolas whispered leaning down to press a kiss to his lovers lips. Gimlis hand slid down his thighs to the backs of his knees and pulled him onto the bed above him. Gimli pressed several light kisses to his lovers cheeks and nose before pressing their lips together.  
"How about this time we see if I can make you come using only my mouth?" Gimli murmured against his lips his hands roaming over his boyfriends ass and thighs.  
"Your on master dwarf!"


End file.
